


【武战道/傲风】回声 Ⅱ

by Driftandsea



Category: Arc of War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea
Summary: pwp，存在路人x风的描写，过去时风傲，现在时傲风避雷关键词:军妓/人格崩坏/mob/血液表现/hurt comfort





	【武战道/傲风】回声 Ⅱ

**Author's Note:**

> pwp，存在路人x风的描写，过去时风傲，现在时傲风
> 
> 避雷关键词:军妓/人格崩坏/mob/血液表现/hurt comfort

再听到风万里的消息是在医务室，对于对方的境况他不能算是毫无耳闻，一个落在大腿内侧的烙印，就连他想起来都会觉得皮肤隐隐作痛。与其说是惩戒，不如称之为凌虐更为合适。这件事情最可怕的地方是，它并非一个人的心血来潮，而是有计划的，可以冠冕堂皇的被提出和讨论的，甚至无法被惩罚的凌虐。这些青年人可以合理合法的不把一个活人当做人来对待，去做任何他们想要去做的事情。

他预想到了，其实风万里可能不会在这种境况下活上多久。

风雪之城的军医里有一个温柔和善的人，傲长空有时候觉得“医者仁心”这个说法也不无道理，尤其是看着对方为自己汇报情况的现在，在这城中，有勇气从他这里为罪犯争取人道对待的，可能也只有这一位了。他没听的太仔细，只是在对方担忧的眼神中点了点头，在那张休养建议书下签了自己的名字。那位医生满意的收起病历夹，接过傲长空手中的钢笔，张了张嘴，又咽下了什么话，如此反复三次，傲长空终于没忍住拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你说吧，我不至于为几句话就为难你。”

医生定定的看了他一会儿，最终还是开口说出了想说的事情“风万里在意识不清醒的时候叫了您的名字，很多次。”

“您要不要再见他一面。”

 

傲长空推开那扇门，一步一步的接近自己伤痕累累的师兄。对方睡的很沉，看起来比在能源之城时还要没戒备心。他想。或许是因为戒备已经没有丝毫用处了，他无法对一定会来临的危险做出任何应对，索性就干脆放弃，用睡眠来进行休息，让自己有体力和精神去应对更多。

怎么才能不受伤，或许只有抛掉自己还搏动着的灵魂。

他安静的坐在床边，缓慢的移动着眼睛观察这具躯体，松松垮垮的棉质直筒袍，收收腰再加一点荷叶边的话简直就是一件睡裙，裹着风万里流失了肌层的身体显得有些过大。触目而及的地方充斥着大片的白色，譬如那大腿上缠绕着的一圈纱布，譬如对方的皮肤，但稍微仔细些去看，白色的上面还有不计其数的异色。青紫、淡去的淤痕留下的浅黄、或深或淡的一些伤疤，甚至还有一些金属的钉环。在打量的眼神游走了大约一刻钟之后，风万里突然蜷起了身子，双手交叠压在自己的腹部，将自己缩成了一个僵硬的圆形，他在梦中紧皱眉头，紧绷到肌肉颤抖。

然后他如医生所说的那样，叫了自己曾经的师弟，赐予他现在一切痛苦的人的名字，仿佛这才是他最后能够依仗的唯一希望。

他说：“长空。”

风万里睁开了眼睛，蓦的坐起来，紧攥住身前那个人的手壁，他好像醒了，又似乎没有，那灰色的眼睛里蒙着涌动的雾霭。傲长空不明白他怎么会有这么大的力气，仿佛能生生捏断自己的骨头。他也不想挣扎，有那么一会儿，他甚至想，如果世界就缩小到这一个房间的大小，脱离开诸多烦扰的杂音，似乎也没有什么不好。

直到他又听到风万里喊自己的名字，字节夹在仿若濒死的喘息之间，和他握着自己的手指一样颤抖。

「长空，长空....救救我....」

「请杀了我」

就好像舞台的帘幕突然脱落，把所有美好的布景、微笑的演员覆盖在尘灰之下，此刻现实重新将二人笼罩，名为仇恨的火焰突然从地上跃起，炙烤着傲长空的胸腔。他轻而易举的挣开了风万里的手指，反手紧扣住对方的大腿，指尖刚好陷进被纱布包裹着的皮肤中，摁着那新生的伤处。风万里在这动作中痉挛了一瞬，伸手去够剧痛着的伤口，触碰到之前就被推得跌回床铺，努力挣扎着想要抽回的腿最终也只起了让自己更疼的作用，如同一只撞得头破血流，羽毛落尽的笼中雀鸟，拼尽全力也无济于事。

傲长空不是第一次听到这种从身体内部直接窜出来的、模糊破碎的不能称之为喊叫的喊叫，但这是第一次听到自己的师兄如此哀嚎。从见到风万里的第一面起，他就开始为对方贴上各种光鲜耀眼的标签，温和、从容、能力出众。太多词汇可以用来形容这个发着光的人，即使是现在，他也不得不承认，自己曾经长久的、带着憧憬的注视过对方。自己的少年、青年，在变故发生之前，他一直仰望着对方，把这个人视作自己想要触碰并抓牢的灯盏。直到现在，他亲手摁灭了灯盏的火苗，才发觉这玻璃上早就爬满了丑陋如蛇行的裂纹。

他松开自己的手，居高临下的看着风万里，怒极反笑“我真不知道你还抱着这种念头，怎么，当初是你也是答应了我的提案吧？我还以为我亲爱的师兄甘愿为我的将士们献身，或者在能源之城禁欲得实在不耐烦了，没想到只是缓兵之计，想用苦肉计让我再放你一次，如今发觉行不通就妄图脱离折磨了？”

“盘算的不错，可是师兄，当初饶你一命只是出于形势考虑，至于现在为什么不杀你。”

“是我怕你脏了我的剑。”

风万里眼中流动着的霭消失了，他终于也和傲长空一样在疼痛中醒转了过来，落入悲惨的牢笼之中。他不敢去直面对方脸上的憎恶，或者说他不想看到这种尖利的情感。风万里偏过了头，合上眼睛，哑声道：“长空，对不起。”

在窗中透出的白雪反射的日光之中，傲长空看见有什么东西从他眼睫下一闪而过，落进他灰蓝如晨色的发丝之中。

“你是应该觉得愧疚，但你对不起的可不只是我。”傲长空冷冰冰的扔下这么句话，便从床上抽身离开，绕着这间屋子走了半圈，最终在墙上取下一对束缚皮具，他把这东西安放在了风万里的身上，套住对方的脚踝和腿根，又把那双还带着紫痕的手腕也一并拷在了上面。使得风万里只能维持着双腿打开的姿势，像是被钉死在木板上的昆虫一样供人使用，这过程中他甚至没有再做挣扎，卸了浑身的力气，把自己化身为一个听话的布偶。但傲长空对摆弄一个娃娃显然没有兴趣，于是片刻之后，新的玩具钉进了风万里的身体。一根纤细的金属棒，它使得风万里腿间的性器被迫在支撑下竖立起来，还有环状的部分扣进冠头与柱体间的凹槽，确保它不会轻易的被拿下来。

肯定没多好受，本来傲长空也没想以让对方舒服为前提，所以在看到风万里紧咬着下唇，全身都因疼痛沁出薄薄的一层汗液之后，他非但没有收手，反而产生了一种报复的快感。他能在这具身体之上看到许多基于疼痛的美：穿刺过的孔洞，血痂还未清理干净就戴上了银环，所以那对乳头红肿着跟随对方的呼吸颤抖，连带着胸口都似乎有了一点弧度；大腿上的纱布，下面据说是面积不小的烙痕，他刚刚确认过确有伤口，现在正好被皮具勒住，肌肉被迫绷紧，疼痛感可能不会比直接按压强上多少——他希望那个印痕不会因此变形，那一定会变成一个很惹眼的标志。

很多人都或多或少有过伤害他人的想法，当这些念头被以一种形式集中在一起表现出来，就有人会赞其为“艺术的张力”。

傲长空将手指探进对方的后穴，那里的肌肉环因为使用过度而变得柔软，他没太费力就伸进了两根手指，又马上加上了第三根。他倒是不在乎风万里会不会被自己撕裂开，只是不想自己箍的发疼。草草的做了点儿准备工作后，他就直接借着稀薄的润滑液操了进去，灼热的肉壁瞬间包裹了上来，他似乎听到风万里短促的叫了一声，抬眼时却只见对方侧着头，依旧咬着下唇。

他都有些不记得上一回和人做爱是什么时候了，或许要追溯到他们还在能源之城的某个夏日，不过那时候身份对调，他才是那个甘愿跪下来压着腰被进入的人。想来滑稽，他也确实嗤笑出声，对方的身体足够舒服，灼热、柔软，还会因为伤处被牵动而时不时紧缩一下，给他一种在被吮吸的错觉，但自己也早就不是什么会被这点儿甜头制住的小青年了。

傲长空顺着电线从床铺的缝隙中扯出个小玩意儿，摁了下开关，发现还能正常的震动。他把玩了一下这个卵形的振动器，把它的一端摁在了风万里的乳尖上，不多时又拎起来在对方的眼前晃了晃，用着商量一样的语气说：“师兄，你说如果把它塞进去你会怎么样？”

风万里的脸上终于有了些表情，他没有在看什么，而是越过了眼前的东西在看过往。他的语句破碎，重复着拒绝和请求的组合，夹杂着傲长空的名字，好像是发生障碍的什么机器一般， 不住的摇头，他说“长空，求你，不要....长空.....”

“救救我。”

傲长空咬住了牙，把自己的性器从风万里的身体里抽出来，伸手探向对方脖子上的项圈，毫不犹豫的摁下了电击按钮，两秒钟，风万里顷刻安静下来，在停止电击后好一阵子，他抽搐的肌肉随后慢慢放松，恢复成一个布娃娃。在强行认定的默许之下，傲长空把自己再度推入对方的后穴，紧接着他用指尖把那个入口撑开一道缝隙，将振动器顺着它推入了进去。

他估算好位置，拉着线调整了几下，让那东西刚好能卡在腺体前，这种刺激对风万里来说显然过了头，他猛地攥紧了手腕上皮圈的铁链，压抑不住的发出呜咽般的声音，他的小腹被顶出一个模糊的轮廓，随着傲长空抽送的动作，快感已然压过疼痛，他被堵住的性器开始充血紫涨，金属棒前端装饰着的流苏正一下一下的贴着微微凸起的血管晃动。

这时候傲长空才发现，风万里在流泪。

他不确定对方是不是在哭，尽管那些眼泪不停的沿着眼侧流进对方的鬓发，在枕头上晕成一片，尽管他能听到对方的喘息之中夹杂着的呜咽，但他还是不敢相信对方在哭泣，只是因为这种程度的惩罚。

他知道那些人要做的更加过分，而在此之前，他确定没有人见过风万里因此流泪。

 

傲长空批了风万里一个星期的假，而这一个星期里，每一天他都会抽空来这里，假借探望的名义带来新的折磨方式。但风万里没有再哭过一次，甚至连话都很少说，起初还会叫几句他的名字，那时候傲长空觉得自己在操一具尸体。但后来更糟，对方开始给他回应，尽一切所能的取悦自己，以求减少一些痛苦。

最后一天，傲长空什么都没有做，他只是解开了风万里大腿上的纱布。他看到那块仍有些红肿的皮肉，已经清晰的显露出了烙痕的图案。

那是风雪之城的城徽。

他坐了很久，直到远方的天幕隐隐透出些白光，最终他对着寂静如墓的房间说：“我不会再来见你了。”


End file.
